


Firsts

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Eiji has a problem.
Kudos: 2





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-10-12 11:10pm  
> Dedication: One of my oldest stories. Written because my fiancée badly wanted a Tezuka/Eiji.

Eiji watched his buchou closely, the red-head was more than just fascinated by the boy. 

"You're watching Tezuka again. Is it your new hobby?" Fuji asked his best friend. 

"It... It's not! He's just a good player, nothing more!" Kikumaru defended himself. 

"I never said anything different. I just noticed that you watch him more often lately." 

"Sorry Fujiko, nya. I just didn't sleep very well." The acrobat apologized.

''It's alright, you didn't mean to get that angry." 

As if to proof his words Fuji petted Eiji's head and left the boy alone with his thoughts. The red-head watched his friend walking away and started to think over the tensai's words. 

"Kikumaru." The calm voice of his buchou got Eiji's attention. 

"Hai. What is it buchou?" 

"Shouldn't you train instead of watching me all the time?" 

"But Oishi is..."

''He is not here today. Is that a reason to not work on your own abilities?''

''I- I… I don't have a partner to train with.'' Eiji answered nervously.

''You will practice with me. I expect you to be ready in 5 minutes.'' 

With those words Tezuka turned around and walked to the chosen court. It took Eiji a small moment to realize what his buchou had said then he hurried to get ready and reach the court on time.

The game lasted longer than Eiji had expected, he even managed to score one or two hits. 

''You have to work on your concentration, Kikumaru.'' Tezuka said after the game. 

''Hai, buchou.'' Eiji answered, exhausted.

The red-head looked for his water bottle but it seemed to have disappeared. 

''Here.''

Eiji blushed when he realized that Tezuka was offering him his water. 

''Thank you.''

The acrobat took a careful sip and blushed a little more because it was an indirect kiss.

Tezuka watched Eiji, something had been wrong with him for the last few days. The brown haired boy didn't know what to do. He wasn't very skilled when it came to dealing with other people. Oishi was his vice-captain for a good reason after all. 

''Is something wrong, Kikumaru?''

''N-No. I just haven't been sleeping well for the last few nights.''

Tezuka knew immediately that Eiji's answer was a lie but he didn't know how to react. In the end he just nodded and left Eiji alone. He would have to tell Oishi about it, maybe his vice-captain would know how to deal with it.

Eiji felt bad for lying to Tezuka but he could hardly tell his buchou that he had a crush on him. The red-head knew already that Oishi would at least call today, because he always did when Tezuka didn't know what to do or say. 

He sighed and packed his stuff to go home, it just wasn't his day.

*

Eiji had been home for about 10 minutes when the door-bell rang. Of course Oishi was standing outside and wanted to talk to him.

''Hey, Eiji.''

''Hey. Come inside. You want to talk about today, don't you?'' Eiji asked and made space for Oishi.

''Yes, but how did you know?''

''Buchou always sends you over, if he doesn't know how to handle a more personal problem.''

Oishi looked surprised at Eiji.

''You noticed that?''

''It's not that hard to notice.'' The red-head replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Oishi smiled and said: ''Will you tell me what's wrong?''

Eiji sighed and started to tell Oishi about Tezuka, his feelings for him and his troubles to sleep at night, 'cause he knew he wouldn't get out of this.

''Hhm, that is difficult. Even if you would tell him, he wouldn't know what to do.'' Oishi said, lost in thought. 

''I know, nya! That makes it just more complicated.'' Eiji said in a very sad and upset voice. 

''Calm down, Eiji. We'll find a way out of this rather unfortunate situation.'' Seigaku's vice-captain tried to reassure his doubles partner. 

''You think so?'' The acrobat asked, unsure.

''Yes, I do. Come on, Eiji. We are the golden pair after all.''

With these enthusiastic words the two started to think about a solution.

The next day at practice Eiji was rather nervous, Oishi and he had come up with a plan, more or less. First the red-head would have to gain Tezuka's attention and spend more time with him. Which was easier said than done.

Eiji took a deep breath and approached his buchou.

''Yes, Kikumaru?''

''I- I wanted to ask you something, buchou.'' The acrobat started, unsure how to go on. Tezuka's silence didn't make it easier for the other boy. ''Well, I need your help. I have some trouble with school. Could you help me, please?''

For a small moment Tezuka looked surprised, then he regained his cool and answered, ''I'm not sure if I am the best choice, but I surely can try to help you.'' 

''Thank you, buchou!'' Eiji said happily and hugged Tezuka without much thought.

A small cough made Eiji realize what he was doing, he immediately let go of Tezuka with a bright blush on his face and stuttering, ''I- I'm s- sorry, I didn't mean to.''

''It's alright, Kikumaru.'' Tezuka replied with a controlled voice.

''Would you come to my house with me today?'' The red-head asked, blushing even more if possible. 

''Kikumaru, I can't come with you today. I still have duties for the student-council to take care of.''

''I'll take care of your duties. Please help Eiji, Tezuka.'' Oishi said, taking part in the conversation he had been listening to.

Seigaku's captain looked at his friend and thought about his offer for a moment. 

''Oishi, I can't let you do this.''

''Yes, you can. Besides, you don't like doing paperwork. I'm your vice there too, so let me help you.''

An almost smile was on Tezuka's lips when he shook his head and said, ''Alright, I'll accompany Kikumaru and help him today.''

Eiji gave Oishi a thankful wink and walked towards the locker room. 

''Are you coming, Tezuka-buchou?''

Tezuka just shook his head again and walked to the building as well.

After changing Tezuka and Eiji walked the way in silence, Eiji because he was too nervous and Tezuka because he just didn't know what to say.

''We're here, please come inside Tezuka.'' Eiji said while he opened the door. 

''Thank you, Kikumaru.''

They went upstairs and did spend the whole afternoon with learning.

''It's getting late. I have to go home now.'' Tezuka said, while he closed the book.

''Alright, let me accompany you to the door and thank you, Tezuka.''

Once they were at the door Tezuka said, ''Good bye, Kikumaru.''

''Bye Tezuka, but please stop calling me Kikumaru. I like being called Eiji much better.'' Eiji said, smiling.

Tezuka couldn't help but smile in return.

''Alright, Eiji. But only in private. See you tomorrow.''

*

The following days were all very much alike and the two boys slowly got to know each other.

''Nee, Tezuka?''

''Yes, Eiji?''

''Do you have someone you, well, like in a special way?'' The acrobat asked, slightly insecure.

''You mean someone I'm in love with? I've never really thought about it before.'' Seigaku's buchou answered. Disappointment was clearly visible in Eiji's eyes. ''Eiji, are you-''

''I'm fine but I think we should stop for today.'', was all Eiji said.

''Alright. I'll see you tomorrow.''

But Eiji didn't come to school the next day, nor the following. Soon a week had passed and Tezuka got more and more worried.

''You should go and see him, Tezuka.'' Oishi said softly.

''I can't, he does not want to see me.'' Tezuka replied, sad.

''Did the two of you fight?''

''No, at least I don't think so.''

And Tezuka started to explain what had happened the last day he had met the acrobat. 

''I see. I have to ask you something: Do you love, Eiji?'' 

Tezuka thought about it for a moment before he answered, ''I think I do.''

''Good, because he loves you. And now go!''

*

Never before had Tezuka been that nervous. Eiji's mother had let him inside and now he was standing in front of the door to Eiji's room. It took all of his courage to knock at the door.

''Come in.''

Carefully the bespectacled boy opened the door. 

''Tezuka!'' Eiji almost shouted in surprise.

''Hello, Eiji.''

''What are you doing here?!''

''I wanted to see you and talk to you.'' Tezuka explained.

''About what?''

''Eiji, I… I love you.''

The red-head looked more than surprised at the other.

''You do what?''

''I love you.'' Tezuka said again, this time he sounded much more secure.

Tears were clouding Eiji's vision when he hugged and kissed Tezuka, whispering the whole time, ''I love you, I love you so much.''


End file.
